Shouldn't Feel This Way
by I Am Switzerland101
Summary: Embry knew he shouldn't feel this way, Quil would be devastated when he found out, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was her. Embry/Claire. The should have been imprint.


**Shouldn't feel this way…**

He wasn't supposed to feel this connection for her. It was so wrong that he even looked at her this way. He knew she wasn't his soul mate, but it didn't even matter to him. What did matter to him were his best friend's feelings, he knew if his thoughts had ever escaped about her that he would lose his best friends, his family, and pack brothers. He also knew when she talked to him none of that even mattered.

"Embry what's wrong?" her perfect voice asked him after they had just taken a walk down the beach near the cliffs. No one was out today seeing how it was drizzling and the weather was very low.

Embry looked down at the angel before him and smiled a true, genuine, smile.

"Nothing Claire, I'm just thinking about how amazing you are," Embry replied to her, grabbing her hand in his and placing a chaste kiss upon it.

Claire smiled up at Embry, her heart fluttering at his touch; she loved how he never called her that inane nickname Quil called her. It wasn't known to anyone but Embry of her feelings for him. She knew they weren't meant to be together. She knew he wasn't her soul mate, but fate had another plan for Claire. Quil would be heart broken when he found out. Sam would order Embry to stay away from her, she wouldn't stay away though. Claire didn't want imprint love; she saw how that worked out.

She saw how Jake never loved Nessie, but was forced to along with Sam, and Jared. The only couple who liked each other before the imprint was Paul and Rachel, and Brady and Crissey. If Quil had a choice he would not have imprinted on Claire. It wasn't real love that Quil felt, but fabricated from magic and forcefully bonded them together. With Embry, Claire felt whole; she felt true love for the first time in her life. He didn't fall in love with her at first sight, but instead over the span of her life.

Claire grinned up at Embry, telling him with her eyes how she needed him. She knew how wrong it was, how much it hurt Quil, but he should know more than anyone that you couldn't control how you felt about someone.

Embry knew how wrong this was, she was only fifteen for god's sake and he had just turned 29, but still he couldn't help but love her for the amazing person she is. He took her tiny bronze colored hand in his large russet one and led her over to a cave so no one would be able to see them.

"Happy Birthday Embry. I love you."

Embry leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, gentle and soft. He untangled his large hand from hers to trail up from her waist to her hip. He leaned more into the kiss, flicking his tongue on her bottom lip asking her permission to explore her mouth. This was only their fifth time kissing so Embry didn't know if it was too soon for this.

Claire surprised both of them by reaching her hands up to tangle in Embry's dark chin length black hair and pulling him more toward her, opening her mouth and allowing him access. Embry was shocked by her aggressiveness and Claire took that as her opportune moment to slip her tongue into his mouth, exploring him. Embry got over his initial shock and kissed her back with as much force that was careful for her fragile self.

Minutes passed and an echo went throughout the cave that made Embry and Claire jump back in fear of getting caught.

"Claire-Bear, Embry, you in here?" They heard Quil's deep baritone voice reverberate throughout the small sea churn cavern. "Emily says she'll give the guys your cake if you don't hurry up," Quil threatened, chuckling. They could hear his light steps approaching, and Embry placed a swift kiss on Claire's lips, his smile apologetic.

Claire smoothed over her dark brown hair, and licked her lips, situating herself as to Quil's arrival. Quil came into view moments later, smiling, oblivious to what had happened before hand. Quil never had the slightest clue about Embry and Claire's infatuation. Never gave a second glance at the times when she was curled up on his lap, or always with him.

Quil always figured that Claire would end up with him. He would never expect her to love anyone other than himself. He never had the slightest inkling of a doubt that they wouldn't end up together in the end.

"Okay, I was just showing Claire the rocks they had in here. Remember how she always used to love looking for them," Embry lied flawlessly, grinning at his best friend. "Let's head back, Claire. I'll show you another time."

Claire nodded and Quil came up to take her hand. Embry had to bite back the growl and glare he wanted to give Quil.

Yes their love was wrong, but he couldn't help to not love Claire. Even though she wasn't his imprint there wasn't a day that went by where he wished she was. But right now Embry walks out of the cave behind Quil and Claire, looking at them and wondering if he really was doing the right thing.

Claire glanced behind her, smiling at Embry to show him the love she had within her for him. Embry sighed lovingly and had no more thoughts about how wrong this was. He would take this in stride and take the consequences of his actions later. Now, now he had Claire and that was all he needed.

**(A/N) I know I shouldn't be posting this because of all my other stories, but this just came to me a couple minutes ago and my brain wouldn't let me not post this. My computer screen cracked so, and I'm using my dad's really cuddy one, but I will be posting more chapters for my other stories next week or after that. So please be patient. Hope you liked this, and reviews are so greatly appreciated. I don't like flames, but I accept them. Just not one's saying I should go die, that's just immature.**


End file.
